Our Award
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Selesai upacara Hari Anak Nasional, ternyata proses belajar-mengajar ditiadakan. Namun, mereka tetap harus pulang pukul 12.30 seperti biasanya. Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak kelas 2A JHS untuk mengisi kegiatan? AU pastinya! Don't like, don't read Mind to RnR? Ikutan vote, ya! XD


**Our Award**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Di suatu pagi hari yang agak mendung, sekitar pukul 08.25, murid-murid Konoha JHS berbaris per kelas untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing setelah sebelumnya diperiksa oleh pengurus OSIS di lapangan. Mengapa diperiksa OSIS? Karena hari ini, mereka baru saja mengadakan upacara Hari Anak Nasional yang diselenggarakan setiap 5 Mei.

**-Di kelas 2A-**

Suasana kelas ini agak ribut seperti biasa, menunggu guru mata pelajaran yang belum masuk, digunakan untuk mengobrol sebentar karena di barisan sewaktu upacara tadi tidak mungkin mereka berbicara karena semua harus tertib. Sedangkan beberapa menit sebelum bel, mereka semua datang hanya beberapa detik sebelum bel, tidak ada waktu berbicara. Parah...

Beberapa murid juga keluar dari kelas, berdiri dengan santainya melihat dari atas barisan-barisan murid yang masih diperiksa OSIS. Tetapi, ada juga yang turun ke bawah untuk sekedar (sebenarnya alasan) buang air kecil. Sisanya, masih memeriksa bagi murid yang menjadi pengurus OSIS.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar dari tangga. Rambut abu-abu terlihat dari sana. Kemudian, sepasang mata merah yang menyala. Sakura Haruno, murid yang biasa dipanggil 'Sakura' ini sesungguhnya masih melihat-lihat ke bawah, namun, dia segera berlari kecil masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya karena melihat guru kesayangan kelasnya sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hei, teman-temaaan!" teriak Sakura dari depan kelas. "Kurenai-sensei sudah di jalaaan! Jangan ribut lagiiii!"

Mendengar itu, seketika semua menjadi tertib. Mereka sangat mengagumi Kurenai Yuuhi, salah satu guru di Konoha JHS. Menurut mereka, 'Kurenai-sensei' itu perfeksionis, sangat sempurna menjadi guru. Baik, iya. Cantik, iya. Tegas, iya. Suka bercanda, iya. Cara mengajarnya, sangat baik. Apalagi, coba? Semua sudah ada pada beliau. Dan yang terpenting itu, jika ada murid yang tidak mengerjakan tugas atau belum selesai mengerjakannya, Kurenai-sensei akan memberi lima belas menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Bahkan, jika hanya seorangpun! Jika dalam lima belas menit itu belum selesai, dia akan melanjutkan saja tanpa peduli belum atau sudah selesai. Dan kenyataannya, itu pasti sudah selesai.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Kurenai-sensei yang sudah sampai di kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Kurenai-senseeei~!" jawab murid-murid sekelas serentak dan disertai senyuman yang damai(?).

"Pengurus OSIS belum selesai, ya?" tanya Kurenai-sensei, basa-basi.

"Belum, sensei," jawab Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di depan Kurenai-sensei.

Tok tok tok

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kelas mewakili teman-temannya, Gaara, Neji, Temari, Tenten, Ino, dan Konan.

"Silahkan," kata Kurenai-sensei, lalu mereka bertujuh masuk dan langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Eto, entah kenapa, hari ini aku malas sekali belajar," ungkap Karin pada Temari yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Iya, ya?" Temari memasang pose berpikir sebentar. "Hah~ Kenapa harus belajar seperti biasa? Upacara seperti ini, 'kan, biasanya langsung pulang..." keluhnya.

"Hmmm~" Karin mengangguk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu berbalik lagi menghadap ke depan.

_"Mohon perhatian kepada anak-anak kami yang ada di kelas,"_ suara Kepala Sekolah dari loudspeaker tiba-tiba terdengar.

_'Perasaanku sepertinya enak,'_ batin Karin. _'Hahaha... Bahasa apa itu?'_

_"Seperti yang telah diumumkan kemarin, setelah upacara, kita akan melaksanakan proses belajar-mengajar seperti biasa,"_ sambung Kepala Sekolah.

Suara-suara 'penyesalan' mulai keluar dari mulut-mulut murid 2A.

"Ssst!" Kurenai-sensei mendiamkan.

_"Tapi, mengingat upacara hari-hari nasional yang lain, kita tidak melaksanakan proses belajar-mengajar selesai upacara, jadi, hari ini—"_

Deg deg deg

Sekelas sudah jantungan menunggu sebuah (mudah-mudahan saja) _surprise_.

_"—PBM... Kita tiadakan."_

"YEEEI!"

"HOREEE!"

Dan, begitulah. Sekelas langsung berteriak kesenangan. _Surprise_ yang mereka tunggu akhirnya mereka dapatkan. Kapan lagi bisa dapat kejutan seperti ini, coba? Sekali seumur hidup, pemirsa! Yah, jika di kelas selanjutnya ada yang seperti ini lagi, amin!

Di sela-sela keributan dari kelas-kelas lain, sang KepSek melanjutkan pengumumannya, _"Namun, kita tetap pulang pukul 12.30, seperti biasa. Sekian dan terima kasih."_

"_Bodo_' _amat_! Yang penting, _nggak _belajaaaar!" teriak Naruto penuh kemenangan dari bangku sudut kiri belakang.

Di meja guru, Kurenai-sensei sudah bersiap-siap keluar dari kelas. Buku-buku yang belum sempat dikeluarkannya tidak repot-repot lagi untuk dia masukkan ke dalam tas. Saat Kurenai-sensei di ujung pintu, murid 2A langsung 'menggila' bagai di dalam suatu pesta kemenangan.

Sebuah grup kelas yang sudah lama terbentuk (dengar-dengar, sejak mereka masih SD), Akatsuki, langsung membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling tempat duduk mereka untuk memainkan sebuah permainan yang, yah... Bisa dibilang cukup mainstream di kalangan para otaku dan fans-fans Jejepangan di dunia nyata sang author. Basa-basi dulu, ya!

Naruto melesat maju ke depan dan memukul-mukul papan tulis. Cari perhatian... Eh, memang.

"Oi!" teriaknya. "Kita main, yuk! Satu kelas harus terlibat! Kapan lagi bisa dapat kejutan kebebasan _kaya_' begini?" usulnya.

"Ah, main 'jujur atau berani' saja!" usul si tukang bom, Deidara dari grup Akatsuki yang sebenarnya sedang main dengan mereka.

"Hah? 'Jujur atau berani'?" protes Lee. "Gaul sedikit, lah! Kalau 'truth or dare', bilang saja! Pake Bahasa Indonesia!" katanya meremehkan.

"Suka-suka _gue_, _dong_!" lawan Dei lagi.

"Menurutku, tidak usah," Naruto ambil keputusan. "Kupikir, ToD itu sudah _mainstream_. Pernah masuk TTWW di _twitter_, _lho_!" sahutnya, sambil promosi.

"Eh? _Twitter_? Kau punya _twitter_?" tanya Kiba pada Lee yang duduk di depannya.

"Punya, laaah! _Followers_-ku sudah lebih banyak dari _following_-ku!" pamer Lee.

"Kalau aku, sudah sepuluh!" sahut Kiba.

"... _Following_-mu berapa?" tanya Lee tidak yakin.

"Dua puluh!" jawab Kiba bangga.

"Huahahahaaa! Kalau mau pamer, _followers_ harus lebih banyak dari _following_, Kiba!" Sekali lagi, Lee meremehkan.

"_Twitter_ itu tempat cari teman, tahu! Bukan cari _followers_!" sindir Kiba.

"AZZEEEEK!" teriak sekelas pada Kiba yang... Sepertinya, perkataannya seribu persen benar!

"Kok _ngomongin twitter_, sih?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatian. "Kita mau main apa, _nih_? Sebelum jam 12.30! Yang seru! Yang keren! Yang menggebu-gebu!" Naruto semangat '45.

"Biasa _aja_, Naruto..." Chouji _sweatdropped_.

"..." Naruto ikutan.

"Main _award-award_-an saja!" teriak Karin dari belakang.

"IYA!" Hidan teriak menyetujui. "Aku sudah bosan main ToD. Pertanyaan 'truth'-nya itu-itu saja, 'dare'-nya juga itu-itu terus, jenuuuh!" ungkapnya sekalian curhat.

"Ya sudah, yang susun kategori dan nominasinya pengurus kelas saja, ya!" Naruto memberi kode pada Sasuke, Konan, Hinata, Kakuzu, dan Temari. "Kalian semua nanti pasti dapat satu kategori. Tenang saja, mereka para pengurus juga ikut masuk. Jangan protes pada hasilnya, ya! Untuk pemenang, kita _vote_ sama-sama, okeee?" Naruto minta persetujuan.

"OKEEE!" Dan mereka semua setuju.

**.**

Sambil para pengurus kelas menyusun-nyusun nama kategori dan nominasi-nominasinya, murid-murid yang lain menggunakan waktu mereka untuk keluar-keluar sebentar untuk membeli permen, menghirup udara segar, ataupun yang lain. Karena, semua harus ikut menyaksikan acara award yang mereka beri nama 'Our Award'.

"... Baik." Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas, menandakan mereka sudah selesai rapat. "Keputusan ini, susunan kategori dan nominasi, kami susun berdasarkan persetujuan kami berlima. Namun, pemenang-pemenangnya, harus dari persetujuan kita sekelas. Mengerti?" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sangat-sangat-sangat sopan dan berwibawa, sebagai ketua kelas.

"Yaaa..." jawab mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dua kategori pertama." ucap Konan seraya mengambil spidol untuk menuliskan kategori dan nominasinya. "Kalian harus menuliskan nomor kategori dan nominator yang kalian setujui di secarik kertas keciiil saja untuk menghemat." Konan menambah penjelasan dengan ada penekanan, tidak datar, hahaha...

**1. ****Kategori****: ****SISWA TER-COOL.****Nominasi****: Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku no Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Sumaru.**

**2. ****Kategori****: ****SISWA TERCANTIK. ****Nominasi****: Hokuto, Konan, Sabaku no Temari, Tayuya, Tenten.**

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!"

Setiap Konan menulis nama-nama nominasi, setiap teriakan histeris dari _fans_ dan orang-orang yang suka pada siswa-siswa yang menjadi nominasi terdengar. Ada juga, sih, teriakan kaget ataupun tidak percaya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian tuliskan pilihan kalian. Kami juga akan memilih. Boleh memilih diri sendiri juga. Formatnya, seperti yang dikatakan Konan tadi, nomor kategori dan nama nominatornya. Misalnya, _**1. Neji Hyuuga**_, begitu." Temari memperjelas kembali untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. "Hinata, kalau sudah selesai, kumpulkan jawaban mereka, ya!" suruhnya.

"Ba-baik!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Waktu hanya dua menit!" tegas Temari lagi.

Semua langsung sibuk menuliskan jawaban masing-masing. Ada juga yang sibuk menanyakan pada teman sebangkunya untuk meminta pendapat, apakah si _ini_ cocok menjadi yang ter-_ini_. Namun, kelas 2A adalah kelas 2A. Semua selesai dalam dua menit dan Hinata mengumpulkan jawaban mereka segera. Kumpulan kertas kecil sudah berada di meja guru. Lima pengurus kelas bersiap untuk menghitung hasil _voting_ bersama mereka.

Siapakah yang menjadi siswa ter-_cool_ dan tercantik di kelas 2A?

**TBC!**

**.**

**Huahahaha! I'm baaack! 8'D**

**Gileee, temen-temen! Saya dapet nih ide waktu selesai upacara HarDikNas dan nggak ada kerjaan di kelas! Apalagi waktu itu hujan dan sejuuuuk :'3 -apa hubungannya?- Temen-temen cowok pada main ToD. Truth-nya selalu: **_**siapa orang yang kau suka?**_**, dare-nya juga selalu: **_**salam si ini**_** (biar pegang tangan, gituuu) atau **_**foto sama ini**_**. Boseeen =3=b**

**Andai saya di kelas 7, bakal jadi nih fic betulan di kelas! bD:**

**Nah, sekarang, para readers yang nentuin siapa pemenangnya, silahkan di-vote, ya! XD**

**Nggak ada pake hari terakhir-hari terakhir-an, pokoknya hari terakhir saya liat review-nya, itulah hari terakhirnya! XD**

**Dadaaaah~ XDD**


End file.
